Crimson Ash and the 6 signer dragons
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: Ash has been chosen as the owner of the crimson dragon's daughters and the primary wielder of his powers. As he bonds with the female dragons as part of a new family, he will meet many friends and face many foes. Watch out for Ash Ketchum, the Crimson Trainer of the Crimson Signer dragons. Rated M for language, violence/gore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like always, do not own Pokémon! Nor do I own yu-gi-oh 5ds! This is a cross over with a love heptagon between Ash and the 6 signer dragons of the crimson dragon. You will see what is going on in the story.

**Crimson dragon signer dragons separated from 5D crew, learning of the Pokémon world, signer dragons' new wielder, leaving to Viridian City, explanation of wielder's past, and dragons' decision**

**Yu-gi-oh 5Ds universe**

Prologue

Neo Domino City was quiet in the brisk mornings. Many people were still getting up and moving. They were still alive with the city in place due to the 5Ds crew which consists of 6 duelists: Crow, Akiza, Jack, Leo, Luna, and the legendary duelist Yusei Fudo. These six people wielded the 6 dragons, which are connected as signers of the crimson dragon, a divine creature or god that protected people from incoming danger when synchro monsters came in place. Each duelist has a signer dragon that connected them to certain areas due to their personality: Crow with Blackwing Dragon, Akiza with Black Rose Dragon, Jack with Red Dragon Archfiend, Leo with Life Stream Dragon, Luna with Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Yusei with the legendary Stardust Dragon.

These six dragons carried certain special abilities that helped the signer duelists gain the advantage they needed on the field to win in certain duels and clear fields of a certain criteria. For example: Ancient Fairy Dragon can destroy a field spell and give 1000 life points to its user while giving that person a chance to summon a different field spell. Black rose dragon can clear the field once it is successfully summoned while blackwing dragon has the ability to absorb effect damage from certain card effects. Life stream dragon has the ability to increase the user's life points to half of the starting amount and stop effect damage while red dragon archfiend can destroy all defense position monsters. Last example is with stardust dragon, which has the ability to negate any effect from magic, traps, and monsters and destroy it.

These dragons helped these duelists save many lives today for a city, but the crimson dragon is about to make his decision: the choice to either leave the dragons where they are right now, or choose someone who will make a better difference to save the world.

Main chapter

Yusei Fudo is working on his duel runner in the garage that served as his home with Crow and Jack for the past few years. He was always on his guard if anything should happen to him again ever since Zone and other future duelists tried to destroy duel monsters along with destroying Domino City. He was also about to go ahead and duel up against Jack like he did back then before the city was ever in danger. After hopping in the duel runner after checking its functions, he drove off to the main dueling passage way.

Yusei was not far behind from Jack and the other crew members while they drove on the main passage way for turbo dueling. They were about to began a free for all duel, which Leo requested, when their decks began to glow white. To their shock, their ace dragons came out of their decks and floated in the space between all of the duelists. The marks of the crimson dragon began to glow as well while the 6 dragons began to split in two. The copies went to the duelists while the originals remained in mid air. The marks then came off of the duelists along with advanced versions of the dragons and floated in midair with the 6 dragons as a portal appeared. One by one, the cards went into the vortex as the marks came together and brought the crimson dragon to life.

As the ancient dragon spirit stare at the six duelists, it spoke, "Yusei Fudo and the rest of the 5D crew, your destiny has been fulfilled. But these dragons have a greater purpose now as I am taking them to a different universe. I split all of the dragons in half along with their other forms and left the copies with all of you. May you find peace as you try to find your destined path."

As soon as it finished speaking, it went through the vortex and the portal closes, disappearing and sealing the world behind it. Yusei and the others stop after the initial show, confused at what is going on and where are the originals now.

**Dimension void**

All of the cards that house the 6 dragons along with monsters that are associated with them began to fuse together due to the intensity of power that came from the void of black energy. Once the fusing was done, the main cards glowed again and the six dragons came to life. They look around confused at what is going on when the crimson dragon came right in front of them.

Stardust Dragon, the eldest of the 6 dragons, asked, "My lord, what is going on?" Its voice sounded feminine, indicating that Stardust is female.

The Crimson Dragon spoke in a male like voice, "Stardust dragon, you and your sisters here are being sent to a different dimension. I knew that the 5D crew's destiny has been fulfilled, but all of you are needed elsewhere. I found a dimension where a boy is called the chosen one to keep his world safe. You are to be with him at this time. When the boy is near, I will enter his mind to explain. I fused your advanced and downgraded forms within all of you along with your equipment. Be ready, my daughters."

The 6 dragons then saw a bright light at the end of the void and went towards it into their new home. What they don't know is that this boy is about to begin his journey.

**Pokémon universe**

Our favorite trainer, Ash Ketchum is walking towards the river after receiving 6 premier balls from Professor Oak and getting away from Gary Oak after another grueling fight. Ash decided to catch Pokémon that will need his help in time of need. He doesn't want to be harsh unlike Gary or anything bad, due to his pure heart. He was about to begin his journey tomorrow and he knows that he is one of 4 people to get their starter Pokémon. His thoughts were then cut off when he heard a collection of roars along with a bright light down by the river.

Thinking that a Pokémon might be in trouble, he ran to the glow and came upon the river very quickly. But what he saw on the other side shocked him to the very core. He found six dragons that are not known or discovered yet. 2 are black, one is red, one is orange, one is a greenish blue and the last is white. He took a closer look at the dragons. He guessed that all of the dragons are female and walked closer to the river's edge. From that point of view, he got a good view of their features.

One of the two black dragons has an insect like lower body due to the leg structure, but her legs have the look of blades when straightened out. Her wings have two sets of feathers on each with the lower set being red and black while the upper set is black and white. She also has three tails fluttering in the wind on her lower body while her chest has patches of blue scales under or between her patches of black fur-like feathers. Her mouth is mainly yellow with a set of small but sharp teeth that can kill with red eyes to complete the set.

The other female black dragon is as tall as the other black female. Her neck is black with red lines that represent edges while coming off of her neck at that line marker as if they were petals from a rose. Her wings are covered in rose pedals as well which gives her a plant-like appearance. She also has a pair of feet with red talons sticking out along with a tail with thorns covering it from base to tip. Her hair consists of three long strands with rose pedals sticking out along with a snake-like head with blue eyes.

The red dragon has the look of a demon due to her red wings and black body with red patches on her arms, legs and chest. Her head has yellow eyes, 3 horns sticking out off of her head, and small fang-like teeth. The orange dragon has a thick chest along with muscular arms. One of her hands was huge with red claws while the other is small with a blade sticking out of it with the base being red and the blade itself being silver. Her legs were thick as well along with having three white toes, two on the front and one on the back. Her waist is thin and her back contains 2 pairs of wings along with a long tail like the other dragons.

The 5th dragon has a serpent-like lower body with her chest, head, and wrists covered in gold armor-like plates. Her wings look like that of a fairy and her arms are very slender. Her head is like that of a snake along with green hair, ears that look like fish gills, red eyes, and a mouth with small teeth. The final dragon has a slender waist along with slender arms and feminine legs. Her hands have 5 claws on each hand that represents a finger and her feet have three claws at the front with one claw at the back. Her wings are white with blue patches at the base and tip of her wings. Her tail was long and white with blue patches running along the line as well along with a long neck with spikes running along the back. Her head also has three long horns that are very thin and is very small with yellow eyes and a pronounced lower jaw with a long horn on the area where her nose would be at.

Ash was shocked to see 6 dragons with fine looks right in front of him across the river. He then figured that these six dragons were from the 5Ds dimension. He even figured that their advanced or downgraded forms are fused to them as well and he was not one to argue with this kind of thing. He turns and was about to walk away when a vine shot out and grabbed him at the waist. He was then pulled across the river to where the dragons are at and he was surrounded.

Ash was shaking in fear as he was surrounded. He knows who they are, but of their abilities given to them in his world, he doesn't know. To his surprise, he was put down and the vine uncoils off of his waist. He looks at each of them, afraid of what to say to the 6 dragons. Then, a light came out from the sky and hits Ash directly on his back and his forehead. Due to the intensity of the energy he was feeling, he blacks out.

**Ash's subconscious**

Ash opens his eyes to find himself in a very empty space with a white background. He was confused. First he spots the 6 dragons from the 5Ds universe. Then he was pulled across the river right in the middle of all the dragons. Now, he has fainted due to an unknown power. He was about to yell when a dragon spirit came out of nowhere and stop right in front of him. He was shocked again. He was staring at the crimson dragon.

The dragon spoke, "Greetings, Ash Ketchum. First time seeing me for real?"

Ash nods, "Yes it is. I never thought that I would see you along with the 6 signer dragons. I have to ask. Why are you here?"

The crimson dragon spoke in a stern voice, "I came and brought my daughters with me to help you in your destiny, young one. You are the chosen one of legend to help the legendaries of this world and keep peace and balance the bond between humans and Pokémon."

Ash was floored. He was told that he was part of a legend that protected the Pokémon and keeps the balance of the bond between humans and Pokémon strong. He looks at the dragon and could tell that he was not lying.

He asked, "Anything else that I should know before we conclude our conversation?"

The dragon god nods, "Yes. I have also chosen you to keep my daughters safe and train them to fulfill your destiny. I want them to be your Pokémon since I turned them into Pokémon while we came here. Their advanced forms, downgraded forms, and equipment, are fused within them. You are the only one that can understand them. Also, you have the ability to prevent anyone to see their real selves by disguising them as other Pokémon. Each has a collection of types that can be useful for each. When you get your pokedex, you will get full info about their abilities, descriptions, and moves. You will bear my mark. Oh, and before I can forget, I will be inside you from now on. Due to this, you will be immortal. Farewell, trainer of the crimson signer dragons."

With that said, he fades from existence and his energy is absorbed into Ash's body. When all of the energy is inside of him, he begins to wake up.

**Out of Ash's subconscious**

The 6 dragons were looking at Ash while he was asleep. They don't even know what to do due to the lack of knowledge in human biology. They were startled due to a red glow on Ash's back. They watch as the mark of the Crimson Dragon begins to set down on Ash's skin. They were shocked that Ash was receiving the mark without even knowing of what the crimson dragon told him. The light dies down and Ash's back now bears the full mark of the crimson dragon. He groans, indicating that he is waking up. The dragons wait as Ash rose from the ground to look directly at them.

He spoke, "Unsure of anything right now?"

Ancient Fairy spoke, "We are. What happened between you and father? For some reason, your back already contains the mark of our father."

Ash was confused but he decided to look into it in the evening. He explained everything about their meeting and what he was told by the crimson dragon. When he finished, all of the females were shocked. Ash backs up just in case if they were to try and hurt him. But before he got far, Black rose brings out her vine again and ensnares Ash up again and brings him close to her. Stardust grabs him and yanks him out of Black Rose's vines, much to her annoyance, and begins to stare into his eyes.

She spoke, "You spoke the truth, young one. Due to this, since you bear our father's mark, we will join you."

Ash stares at her in shock. He looks at the other dragons and they nod, confirming his thoughts. He looks back at stardust and said, "Very well. I must warn you all, I carry premier balls. They can pretty much put you as my Pokémon permanently if you still accept this."

Stardust spoke, "I am the eldest of the daughters of the crimson dragon. I knew that if he were to make you immortal and live inside you, then we would accept no matter what."

He nods again and brings out his premier balls. Each one has a color pattern that matches up to each dragon. Ash tosses each ball to the matching dragon and successfully catches them. He then picks up the premier balls and began to run towards the professor's lab.

Ash reaches the professor's lab in 5 minutes flat. He knocks on the door and waits for the professor to come out. The door opens and Professor Oak stands at the doorway.

He spoke, "Why, hello Ash. You are early. Can't wait to start your journey right now, eh?"

Ash nods sternly, "Yes, Professor. Not only that, but I also caught 6 Pokémon that resembles to the 6 dragons on Yu-gi-oh 5Ds. This should be a secret between us and your other colleagues only. Understand?"

Professor Oak knew that Ash is not kidding and he nods quickly, leading him to the other professors.

Professor Rowan, the Sinnoh region professor, asks, "Samuel, why is one of your students here? This meeting should be private for us."

Oak spoke, "Sorry Rowan, but Ash has caught a few Pokémon that he found and that he wants us to look at, but should be a secret to him and us only."

The other professors look at Ash and he replies with a stern nod. They all went outside and made sure no one else is there for the evening to keep the information secret. After checking every single area at least 5 times, they give the go ahead signal to Ash to tell them his secret. He brings out the 6 signer dragons and the professors were shocked silly. Ash began to explain what they are and how they came. Professor Oak had already created Ash's pokedex and put all of his information in there for safe storage. Also, the pokedex was then installed into Ash's new battle ark. This battle ark was the first successful prototype to ever came and succeed in installation for all Pokémon trainers. It was decided that Ash should be the first user of the device. Ash accepts the idea and device and was given all of his gear that he packed up for his journey. He told them that he will keep the dragons out of the battle ark so he can bond with them, which they accept. After that, he quickly tells the professor to tell his mom that he is leaving due to catching his starter and runs off to Viridian city. Before he did so, he was given his wallet from the kanto Professor with his bank card and other items to help him out later.

_5 hours later_

Ash was already at the Viridian city Pokémon center after a 5 hour run. He quickly rents a room from Nurse Joy and was already in his room at that point. All of his premier balls shook and he grabs them, bringing out all of the dragons.

Black Rose was the first to ask, "Why did you leave so quickly? Did you want to say goodbye to your parents?"

Ash hung his head low and spoke, "What I am about to tell you all is very emotional for me. I never knew my dad ever since I was 5 and my mom is a cruel woman."

Archfiend spoke, "Why is your mom a cruel woman?"

Ash spoke, "She blamed me for my dad leaving on his journey. She did that ever since he left us. She always started to punish me for anything that she thought that I started when I didn't. I was always beaten up every now and then by her, always ridiculed by her and never looked upon. The more I thought about this, the more I realize that she couldn't be my mother. I wanted to leave as soon as possible before she kills me. That was the reason why."

The 6 dragons just stood there shocked. They did not know that Ash was tormented by such a cruel woman. They look at each other and began to talk to themselves. Ash just sat there, not even bothered about it due to his sorrow.

Blackwing spoke, "What are we going to do now? We can't just leave him like this."

Ancient Fairy spoke, "We help take care of him ourselves."

All of the dragons look at her as she continues, "Ash here is chosen by our father. He has a pure heart and spirit. For someone to be put through so much neglect and pain is not accepted for me. If his so called mother couldn't take care of him, then we should ourselves."

Stardust looks at Ash and thinks, 'Ancient Fairy is right. He needs our help in his life. I myself can see his potential right now. I have also read his thoughts, only taking in Pokémon that are abused and abandoned by their owners,' she smiles as she continues her thoughts, 'He does have a pure spirit, one that can outlast even the most potential dangers. I feel as if I am drawn to this boy. So much as if I am in,' she stops and her eyes widen in realization, 'love. I love him. He did see that we were female at first sight and he did not press the advantage against our will. I have made my decision.'

She turns to the other dragons and spoke, "I agree with Ancient Fairy. If you would have noticed his potential and caring nature, then you would protect him at all cost. Am I Right?"

The other 5 dragons nod, realizing of what their oldest sister is telling them.

Stardust continues, "We will be his caretakers throughout his journey. We may as well train our newfound powers and get ready for big fights. I guess that I will have to be a mother figure to him."

Life Stream spoke, "Good idea, Stardust. If we should take up certain roles to help care for him throughout his journey, then he can be able to keep this world safe."

Ancient Fairy nods, "I agree. I believe that Stardust has already found her role. I will decide the roles for the rest of us. Black rose, you will be the healer of the group. Blackwing, you will be our flyer. Archfiend, you will be a physical trainer for the Pokémon that he will catch on his journey. Life stream, you will be the danger sensor to tell of incoming danger. I will be the information keeper."

All of the other dragons agreed and went back to Ash, who is still awake in a sorrowed manner. Stardust encircles him and embraces him, snapping him out of his current state.

Stardust spoke in a motherly voice, "We will take care of you, young one. That we will promise you."

To her surprise, along with the others, he embraces her, sobbing as he held her close. What he spoke has made a permanent mark in their decision, "Thanks, mother," and he fell asleep.

Stardust sets him down on the bed and tucks him in. She turns to the other dragons and spoke, "He finalized our decisions. Get some rest for now. We got a long way ahead of us."

The other dragons nod and fell asleep in certain areas around the room. Black Rose and Blackwing slept on the other bunk bed. Archfiend slept on the recliner chair. Life Stream and Ancient Fairy slept on the top bunk while stardust slept with Ash on the bottom bunk. From that point on, Ash's life just got better.

_Pallet town_

Professor Oak just got to Delia's house in the evening just 3 hours after Ash left. He told her that Ash left on his journey early and she was pissed. Apparently, the two noticed that Gary and the other two trainers that were supposed to leave on their journey tomorrow were listening too.

In unison, they screamed in the air, "CURSE YOU, ASH KETCHUM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Explanation of new powers, first time meeting team rocket, rescuing of abandoned Pokémon, travelling towards Pewter city, and winning the boulder badge**

In the middle of the night, a group of people were sneaking up towards the Viridian city Pokémon center. Their orders were to steal the Pokémon that reside there for their boss. Being as quiet as possible, they snuck up to the doors, waiting for the correct moment to strike.

_In the Pokémon center_

Ash wakes up to the feeling of scales on his skin that night. He turns to the source and he spots one of his new dragons, Stardust, resting on the bed with him. He remembers what she said before he fell asleep and he smiles. She and the other 5 signer dragons were the only ones to ever touch his heart and decide to take care of him as their own. He also remembers the marking on his back and he went to the bathroom to check it out.

Stardust, who knew that Ash woke up, spoke to Ancient Fairy telepathically, 'Ash is about to check on the mark. Go to him and tell him about his powers.'

Ancient Fairy wakes up and heads over to the bathroom to where Ash is about to check on his mark. He pulls his shirt off and turns to have his back face the mirror. What he saw intrigued him. The mark was like that of the crimson dragon. The head, claw, orb, wings, talon, tail, and long slender body all connected together as a bond for a collection of people, now resting on his back as a scar. Ancient Fairy came up and touches the mark, only to draw it back when she heard Ash moan.

She spoke, "Sorry. Did not know that you would react from that. I'm so sorry about that."

Ash spoke, "No, go ahead. It didn't hurt; I was not expecting that feeling. Go ahead and check it out yourself. I don't mind."

Ancient Fairy puts her hand on the claw mark and traces the marking with her finger. She could feel the intensity of power that came from it along with Ash's tense body. She places both hands on his shoulders and begins to massage him. He shudders at the feeling of her smooth, scaly skin on his own. She brings one of her hands back at the full mark and begins to trace the lines on Ash's skin where the scar settled at. After another minute of careful inspection, she stops and gets in front of him.

She spoke, "My guess is that only the 6 signer dragons can touch this mark. You are taking it quite well."

Ash smiles, "Hey, I accepted the Crimson Dragon within my soul since he told me so. I am made immortal due to this. I am also the only one who can understand you and the others. I also have the ability to hide your true selves from anyone else at the time. These are the only abilities I have learned right now. Do you know any others that I am supposed to wield?"

She nods, "I do, along with everyone else. I am supposed to explain all about these powers to you, but I knew that every single one of us can tell you since each of us have certain powers that are granted to you from each of us. I will explain mine first, while Stardust will explain hers last. After that, we will explain our roles to you in that point."

Ash nods and the two left the bathroom to find all of the other dragons awake, waiting for Ash to finish up on checking his mark. Ash nods to the other dragons, indicating he understands.

Ancient Fairy spoke, "Our powers are assimilated with our abilities back in our former home. I have the ability to change the field. Due to this, now that we are here, every time the field is changed into something different, my attack and defense stats are increased by 2 levels. I also have the ability to summon up spirits to aid me in battle."

Ash was confused. He asked, "Spirits, as in like Pokémon or duel monster spirits?"

Ancient Fairy spoke, "Duel monster spirits. Each one from the Yu-gi-oh dimension has a different assist ability that can prove very helpful. These new abilities are allowed in the battle tournaments that you can compete in. Not only that, but my wings can be retracted and I can swim underwater, making me the only dragon with true water-type potential. I am also the only most defensive in the group, stopping even the most powerful attacks, even if it is a one shot KO."

Ash nods, "Okay. Now I understand your abilities. They could be very useful in my battles and, if I want to, contests."

Black Rose spoke, "I heard about these contests. They are where they show off Pokémon combinations and how they use their attacks effectively to put on a graceful light show. Since Ancient Fairy finished explaining her powers, now I can explain mine. I can inflict serious amounts of damage on a Pokémon when I am brought out, similar to destroying an entire field full of monsters back at our former home. Also, I am able to use psychic powers to heal not only myself, but others as well."

Ash whistles, "Wow. Quite a good ability set. Life stream, what about you?"

Life Stream spoke, "My abilities are quite different from others. I am more sensitive to danger and I can react faster than my other sisters. I can also bring dead creatures back to life, only when they are worthy of it. But only once per Pokémon, since they could be dangerous when we either encounter them again when we leave them and they are evil, or they are used by criminals for their own gain. I have one downgraded form; along with equip moves that could help us in battle."

Ash nods, "Whoa. Pretty neat there. Blackwing?"

Blackwing spoke, "I have the ability to use status problems against the users of that certain effect. I gain counters for every status problem I absorb, but I lose attack power by 1 level for every counter I gain. Once I use these counters, they get the effect instead and they lose their attack power by the amount of levels I lose and I recover my strength."

Ash grins, "Very useful with that move right there. I will check on that later. Archfiend?"

Archfiend grins, "I have the ability to go through defensive moves. If a Pokémon uses a defensive move, then that Pokémon takes twice the damage of my attack instead of the original amount. I am one of the strongest in the group and I have 3 advanced stages. I also have the ability to inflict damage to disable defensive moves."

Ash stares at her in respect. He spoke, "Better use you for training others for resistances against your powers. May be useful for later on. Your last, Stardust."

Stardust nods, "Right. I am the only dragon here that can stop one hit KO moves due to my special ability. When this is successful, that move is disabled for 5 moves from the other opponent. Like Archfiend, I have advanced forms, but I actually have 4 instead of three. These forms have far more power and different abilities that could help us in the future. I am also the only dragon here to use human combat moves."

Ash stares at her in shock. Stardust is able to use human combat moves. That is new to him. He spoke, "Stardust. You are the strongest of the group with that kind of power. That can be very useful against other trainers who uses fighting types against their opponents. Now then, what about your roles?"

Ancient Fairy spoke, "I have already decided the roles for the others along with myself. I am your information keeper. Black Rose is our medic. Blackwing is our flyer if you want to take shortcuts in the air to get to certain locations faster. Archfiend, like you said, is our trainer for the Pokémon that you catch or take in as your own. Life Stream is our danger sensor. And finally, Stardust will be the mother figure to you."

Ash remembered about what he said to Stardust last night and he smiles. He spoke, "I understand. I am also happy to accept these roles from you all for my well being. Thank you."

The dragons smile at the bearer and embraces him, causing him to gain a bit of a blush. They then heard an explosion from outside the center and they rush out to see what is going on. Ash uses his sight abilities to hide his dragons' true forms. When they got to the front, they saw three figures; two adults, one purple-haired male and the other, a red-headed female, and a Meowth standing between them.

(Not writing the motto. It pisses me off and these three crooks are lame)

Ash and the female dragons look at the trio with a WTF face and said, "REALLY!? You three are so immature!" The trio of crooks turn to see Ash with the female dragons and for when they saw the dragons; they were different thanks to Ash. What they see are of the following: Blackwing is a black and red Salamence with black, red, and white wings, Archfiend is a black and red dragonite, Black Rose is a black and red Flygon, Life Stream is an orange and white Haxorus, Ancient Fairy is a greenish blue Dragonair, and Stardust is a shiny white and blue Garchomp.

The female, Jessie, decided to try to take the group on and take the dragons by sending out Ekans with James sending out Koffing. When they got close in for a tackle attack, Ancient Fairy sent both of them back with Iron defense. Ash had already checked up on their moves earlier when they finished their explanation.

He spoke, "Let's send these crooks packing. Ancient Fairy, Hydro Pump; Archfiend, Flamethrower; Blackwing, Air Slash; Black Rose, Solar Beam; Life Stream, Dragon Breath; and Stardust, use your signature: Cosmic Flare!"

The six dragons launched their respective attacks against the crooks and sent them blasting off, much to Nurse Joy's surprise, and saved the center. He turns to her and said that he is going back to bed now and she nods and watches him and his dragons head back to their room.

When the group got back in their room, Ash spoke, "Nice shot, girls. I bet they are going to feel that in the morning. Maybe our first time meeting them, but I bet they are going to be a major pain later on."

Stardust nods, "I agree. We should all rest up for tomorrow. But first, Ash, can I talk to you in private, please?"

Ash nods as the other dragons went back to bed. The two sat on the bottom bunk of the bed they slept in together as Stardust spoke, "Ash, I want to explain how we are grateful about you."

Ash looked confused. He asked, "Grateful about me? Why is that?"

Stardust begins to blush a bit, "For accepting us as your caretakers. You just knew us for a day and you already accepted us as part of a family. We are in your debt."

Stardust bows slightly in respect for Ash as her trainer. He places his hand under Stardust's neck and lifts it up so he can look her in the eye.

He spoke, "I have always wanted a peaceful life in the past up until now ever since my father left and my mother started to hurt me. I made a vow to find the man and figure out why my mother started to hurt me in the past. From now on, I view you as my mother."

He embraces her to show his point. Stardust was shocked when he said that. She returns the embrace with a few tears and spoke, "Thank you Ash, my son."

After a few minutes of the embrace, they fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

**In the morning**

Ash woke up due to the scent of cooked food. He turns to find Stardust and the other 5 dragons eating breakfast. He got up and grabbed himself a plate and, like the dragons, ate his food at a fast pace.

He spoke, "This stuff is good. Which one of you made all this?"

Stardust spoke while blushing, "I did. Since I am the mother figure of your life right now, I figured that I should make breakfast for all of us."

Ancient Fairy spoke, "Yep, and she outdid herself. She made all this with superb cooking skills that she recently unlocked before everyone else woke up."

Ash spoke, "Nice. Way better than my biological mother's cooking. If I were to give this meal a star rate from 1 to 5, I say you just got a 10!"

Stardust begins to blush again and she gave her thanks. After breakfast, Ash took all of the dishes and returned them to the kitchen of the Pokémon center. When he got back, he spoke, "We will need to get supplies. Thankfully, I got a bank card that is filled with trillions of dollars. We will go to the market here to grab the supplies for cooking, shelter, healing for certain effects, and a map or electronic navigator."

Ancient fairy spoke, "Your battle ark has the map and navigator items on there. We just need the first three things that you listed out."

Life Stream spoke, "The market is ½ of a mile away from here. If we hurry, we can get through half of Viridian forest until night fall."

Ash spoke again, "Then everything is arranged. But I will have to return you to your premier balls to keep you all safe. You can see through my eyes and tell me telepathically with your mind for what items I need to get."

The six dragons agreed to what Ash had said and they were returned. As he walked out of his room to the front lobby to give the room key back to Nurse Joy, he heard some commotion. When he got up to the front desk, he saw 5 trainers leave through the front door. He turns to see Nurse Joy with a bunch of Pokémon who have a sorrowed look on their faces.

He asked, "Miss Joy, What happened?"

She spoke sorrowfully, "These trainers have abandoned these Pokémon. I tried to get them to rethink about what they are doing, but they just released them without any care."

Ash looks at the group of Pokémon, which is consisted of these Pokémon: an absol, a ninetales, all of the Hoenn starters, a trapinch, a croagunk, a taillow, a bonsly, a sneasel, a munchlax, two snorunt, a skitty, a shinx, a sheildon, a bagon, an east sea shellos, a yanma, a zangoose, a riolu, a growlithe, a beldum, all of the Sinnoh and Johto starters, a gligar, eight eevee, an elekid, a feebas, a Buizel, a gible, two ralts, a houndour, a poochyena, a Pikachu, a larvitar, a skyther, and a tropius.

Ash took a good look at the Pokémon with a sorrowed expression. He asks Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy. If you don't mind, may I take them?"

The Pokémon look at Ash in shock as Nurse Joy asks, "Why would you ask that? There are others out there, and these Pokémon would not want to be with other trainers."

Ash spoke, "I know that, but I made a vow. That vow is to take in abused and abandoned Pokémon and nurse them back to full strength, also bringing out their full potential. Since these Pokémon are abandoned, I wish to help them."

The absol came up to Ash and begins to nudge his leg. He gets down and begins to pet absol on the head softly, causing it to growl pleasingly. All the other Pokémon followed absol and they earned the same attention as absol.

Nurse Joy smiles, "I know what you mean now. Since these Pokémon have already made their decision, I may as well let you. Please take good care of them, will you?"

Ash nods, promising that he will and captures them into the battle ark. Nurse Joy then recharged the battle ark for Ash and he left for the markets to gather supplies.

**Time skip**

Ash has already finished gathering supplies and he was already heading towards Pewter city through the Viridian forest. He as already reached halfway across the forest before night began. He quickly brought out the dragons and they helped him set up camp. Once the tent is set with a fire going, he brings out all of his newly caught Pokémon and fed them, thanks to Stardust's cooking.

Once the Pokémon were fed, Ash began to speak, "Alrighty then. Tomorrow we will begin our training. I will be training with all of you so you all won't be left out. Archfiend will help you in strength and defense while Blackwing will help you all on your other stats. Ancient Fairy will help you work on learning new moves. Stardust will help me out with my training regiment while Black Rose and Life Stream will be on standby until on certain other times once we are through. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nods, understanding Ash's statement. All of the Pokémon then went back into the battle ark and the fire was put out. When Ash and the dragons got in the tent, it was hard for them to get situated, but Ash brought out the sleeping bags and had them set up very quickly. Once the group got into the six sleeping bags, with Ash and Stardust in one of them, they fell asleep very quickly, ready for the next day tomorrow.

**Time skip**

After two weeks of intense training, Ash and his Pokémon along with the 6 dragons began their journey towards Pewter city. All of the Pokémon were level 10 when he got them. After the two week training period, they are now level 50 with some of the Pokémon nearing their final evolution, some waiting for an evolution stone, very few without evolved forms, but still strong, and the rest already fully evolved and strong.

With everyone returned to the battle ark and the dragons returned to their premier balls, except for Blackwing, Ash is ready to head out after packing up the remaining camping equipment. He hops on Blackwing's back and they took off into the air for Pewter city. They arrive within 30 minutes and Blackwing went back into her premier ball as Ash went into the Pokémon center, checked himself a room, and went towards the Pewter city gym.

He heads into the arena after arriving at the gym and spoke, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM BATTLE!"

After waiting for a good while, Ash notices a tall man come into the gym arena and that man spoke, "I accept your challenge. My name is Brock Slate. This will be a two on two battle. Geodude, lets go!"

Brock brings out a rock ball with arms as it pounds its head and pumps its arm, ready to fight.

Ash decides to put up a steel defense by saying, "Metang, lets go!"

Ash's newly evolved Metang comes out to the field with a roar and a sparkle in its eyes, ready to take out its opponent.

Brock decides to make the first move. He ordered Geodude to use rollout as it tucks its arms in its body and rolls straight towards the hovering steel type. Ash retaliated by ordering to Metang to use Iron defense to send it back and counter with Meteor Mash. When Metang did the combo, Geodude was knocked out. Both fighters were surprised about the strength that Metang bears, mainly Ash since he did not know that training Metang for two weeks would give it that kind of strength.

Brock spoke, "Nice job right there. No one thought about using an attack that could knock Geodude out cold with one hit. Time to bring the big guns. Onix, lets go!"

A rock snake came out onto the field with a roar, ready to fight Metang. Ash studies the Onix before returning Metang, who agreed, and decided to send in another steel type.

Ash spoke, "Let's go, Bastiodon!"

A Pokémon with a square shield like head came out on the field with a roar that forced Onix to back up.

Brock told Onix to use rock slide while Ash told Bastiodon to use Iron defense, which forced the rocks to reflect back towards the user. Ash then told Bastiodon to use Iron head to force the rock snake back and finish him with flash cannon. The shield Pokémon used Iron head and charged at the Onix with a ferocious speed and pushed it back. Then it fires a silver beam of light and it collided with its head and knocked it out with no drawbacks.

Brock spoke, "Congratulations Ash. You just earned the Boulder badge. Be careful on your journey."

Ash takes the badge and places it in his badge case. After that he went to the Pokémon center, ready to get some rest and move out to Cerulean city tomorrow.


End file.
